Printed with all That Jazz
by site error
Summary: Oneshot collection: 4; Today she was going to say no. She's glad she didn't.
1. Nails

**A/N: Revised due to grammar errors.**

"Hey Echizen, we've known each other for what? 7 years? 8 years?But I've never seen you give even a glance to any girl! So yeah I was wondering…"

"Hn?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow in question. Momo looked away, feeling weird asking his best friend this, but he's really curious!

Momo put his gaze back to the man walking beside him, they just finished playing tennis. Now at the age of 21, Momo was already engage with his 5 year girlfriend Tachibana Ann.

'_Soon to be Momoshiro Ann' _he thought grinning at the thought.

Let's go back to the issue; Echizen Ryoma, 20 years old have won the Wimbledon for 2 years straight, which earned him more fans, especially girls. Hell! Even actresses throw themselves at him, but never once! Not even once did Momo saw the cat eyed boy acknowledge any of them.

Momo cleared his throat; he's going to face this like a man! "Echizen, are you gay?" Momo struggled to keep his breathing even, waiting for Ryoma's answer

The wind blew, blowing some of the said man's greenish black hair. He long abandoned his cap allowing his head breathe.

Cat-like ayes turn to Momoshiro, blank but hinting a bit smugness in it- why? Momo's wondering the same thing.

"No"

And with that Ryoma went home, leaving a confuse Momo behind. Confuse and annoyed.

Momo came home, still sporting his annoyed face. He shut the door angrily and threw his tennis bag to the corner of the room. Grumbling, he sat down on his couch turning on the TV.

"Damn Echizen, confusing me like this" He could still remember the smugness in his best friend's eyes, and he knows he's hiding something

"Bad day?" a voice asked

Whipping his head he looked for the source of the voice.

"Oh, hey An-chan, why are you here?" Momo asked, he's not surprised how she got in he gave her an extra key for his house.

"What? I'm not allowed to visit my fiancé?" Ann asked with a bit humor, while she walks towards Momo and sat beside him.

"Umm no, of course not. But why are you here?"

"No reason, so why are you annoyed?" Ann asked as she scan through the channels

"Ugh, I know Echizen's hiding something from me" he grumbled

"What exactly is it?" An asked intrigued.

"I asked him if he was… gay, he said no. But I feel like he's hiding something from me"

"Of course he isn't gay, why would he be in a relationship with Sakuno" An said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"W-wha?" Momo turned to her wildly

An, realizing she slipped her friend's secret, stuttered to lie.

"U-um nothing?"

Ok too late she slipped.

Next day, Momo and Echizen went to play tennis again. They've been there for hours. Momo's still debating on confronting Ryoma or not.

Sweating and tired Ryoma took of his black shirt to relieve some heat as Momo did the same a while ago. They've been running laps for 2 hours straight, when Momo fell back just a bit. A bit, but enough to notice the half-moon marks etched on Ryoma's back.

"Hey Echizen! What happened to your back?" he asked pointing at the half-moon marks

Ryoma faced his former-senpai, smirked and said:

"Sakuno has very sharp nails"

So that day Momo found out- confirmed- that his best friend isn't gay and he also found out something he really didn't intended on finding out.

**A/N:** **Did you guys get it? Hope so! Review!!**


	2. Senses

**Authoress' notes: **So yeah, I transferred my oneshot 'Senses' in this hoping it would clear some misunderstanding

**Senses**

We humans have five common senses as we know since we're in preschool, but what exactly does our five senses means to us? For Ryoma, it's this…

**Sense of sight:**

It's to see her, every detail of her, everything she do behind the shadow of his tilted cap he watches and sees.

It's to see her incredibly (though he loves it) long hair, to see how she moves either it's clumsily or gracefully.

To see her oval porcelain face that looks at him with pure love, or sometimes at night pleasure.

To see how her lips parted when she speaks his name, or rather moans it.

To see her beautiful brown eyes that shines weather day, when she plays with the kids or at night when she's with him.

To see her admirers slowly backing away when they found out they're together.

Oh joys.

And to see how much she loves him and him back.

**Sense of Smell**

It's to smell her distinct scent after she takes a bath

It's to smell her cooking every morning, which is served for him and only him.

It's to smell her scent because of the after glow of what they did last night.

It's to smell her cologne every time they go out.

And to smell the scent of his only love.

**Sense of Hearing**

It's to hear her soft voice waking him up every morning because he's late for practice or because he's training his children today.

It's to hear her voice pleading for more in night and the way she moans his name.

It's to hear her singing a lullaby to their youngest child every night before they sleep

And it's to hear her say 'I love you' and 'Take care' every time he leaves for practice

**Sense of Taste**

It's to savor her sweet mouth every time they kiss

It's to savor her unique taste while they're doing the dance as old as time.

It's to savor her cooking everyday, which spells 'I love you'

**Sense of Touch**

To feel her skin against his

To feel her lips sealed with his

To feel her tongue mingling with his

To feel her clamping with his length

To feel her hugs

Her kisses

Her love

To feel her love for him, undying because every time he looks, he hears, he tastes, he smells, he feels she always there.

For feeling love isn't just using your 5 senses but for seeing instead of looking, for understanding instead of hearing, for savoring instead of tasting, for inhaling instead of smelling and for feeling instead of touching.

**End note: Yes, a bit vague but I'm sleepy and I like reviews.**


	3. Rainy day

**Authoress' notes: **Im on the roll baby! Review.

Hazel cat like eyes drowsily opened and blinked against the darkness when the sound of sniffling blending with the pitter-patter of the rain reached his ears. Throwing off the covers, Echizen Ryoma dragged himself off the lavished bed careful not to wake up his slumbering wife. His hair stucked out on various directions and his eyes showed tireness and sleepiness.

From the doorway, he could make out the vague shadow of his little girl as if not knowing wheather to go in their room or not. She was armed with her pink bunny stuff toy one of her uncles gave her, her large hazel eyes partly open and her shoulder length hair almost as messy as his.

"Daddy…"

Her voice was slightly hoarse from the crying she did. Lightning flashed and she jumped up, startled. The lightning was enough for Ryoma to see the tear-streaks on his daughter's cheeks. Lifting up a hand, he gestured the young girl to come closer.

Akina run as quietly as she could to her father, afraid that another lightning might come.

"Ryoma?" Sakuno drowsily opened her eyes and saw the little mass of him and her climbing up their bed, making herself comfortable in between them. A fond smile reached her lips as she patted the girl's head, as she snuggled with her.

"Mmhhm, Akina-chan" The brown haired woman tredded her fingers across the girl's black hair.

Ryoma climbed back under the covers, eyes softening as he took in the image of his wife and daughter. He stifled a yawn and pulled the covers over them. It was just another rainy day.

**Read.**

**Smile.**

**Review. **


	4. Nightmares

_Authoress' notes: Haha, I'm supposed to be doing a poem for my Health class today but yeah, I'm lazy when it comes to ugly, boring assignments ___

Back when Ryoma was young, back when they still lived in America where the oranges were always ripe and fresh since the trees were just in their backyard and mornings always smelled like ocean's breath, he used to like swimming almost as much as tennis.

His mother used to watch him swim together with his adoptive brother, Ryoga. The young prince would pick up shells and make sandcastles that wasn't connected to anything related to tennis.

But things changed, now he cant go in the water.

"Ryuuzaki!" He shouted over the storm. Their boat had overturned, their little romantic get away turned into a catastrophic nightmare right out of Ryoma's mind. He caught a glimps of brown hair and a reaching hand before a large wave swallow him and she was forever go–

"Ryoma-kun! Ryoma-kun!" A brown haired girl of seventeen stood over a sweating seventeen year old boy. The sun was hidden behind the clothes and the shadows of the tree they were under looked like dancing black men.

Cat like eyes snapped open suddenly, they were so wide too. They fixated on the auburn headed girl in front of him and his well defined arms captured her in an embrace that was so tight he practically pulled her on top of him.

Sakuno was stunned and Ryoma nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"You're still here"

_Authoress' notes: Short, cute and review loving ___


	5. No Okay

**AN: Talk about long time. I haven't really been inspired by any of my PoT muses so this is why this just came out now. Sigh, oh well. Enjoy! I'm accepting CHALLENGES!**

**Standard Disclaimer Apllied (with a scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

**0**

Today I'm going to say 'no'

Today I'm going to say 'no'

Today I'm going to say _'no' _

'_No'_

'_No' _

'_No!'_

"Okay sure, I'd be happy to help" Sakuno grimaced inwardly with the words that just left her mouth and smiled a chagrinned smile at the lighted up face of the boy in front of her. She vaguely remembered the guy as one of her classmates; Tomoka must've mentioned him once or twice in her daily gossip. They haven't really talked up to this point but Sakuno didn't really see what was wrong with helping him with his club activity.

The guy grinned and placed a pile of rolled cartolinas in her hands among other art materials. He then grabbed his school bag and began to walk away.

Sakuno turned her worried brown eyes to the guy as she futilely tried to balance the pile of stuff in her hands. "Anou sa…"

The guy turned as he walked away, "I'd come back to help you! Thank you so much, Sakura-san!"

As Sakuno watched him walk away in the empty corridors of their school, she had the feeling that he wouldn't come back for her at all. The brown haired too nice girl sighed and mumbled, "It's Sakuno."

Deciding that leaving the project undone or at least not started would be rude, Sakuno began to work.

Ryoma annoyedly ran his hand through his damp hair as he trudged along the corridors of the school. It just had to rain today didn't it? Someone up there must really hate or maybe amused with messing with his life. The rain was too heavy that it even had the ability to break his umbrella, thus resulting in him getting wet. So here he was.

The tennis prince's ear twitch when he heard what sounded like a lot of things fall. It sounded like it was coming from his classroom…

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma called the fumbling girl as she picked up the mess on the floor.

Said girl quickly stood up straight and turned around. It was dark already, the school probably turned the electricity off earlier but it hadn't been obvious since it wasn't raining earlier. Although it was dark, the two could still see, albeit a little difficult.

Sakuno had to squint to make out the figure. She had to make sure she wasn't imagining things. "Ryoma-kun?"

"Aa" Ryoma answered in clarification.

"What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked as she continued to pick up the mess and put them on the table.

"What are _you _doing here?" Ryoma asked back as he sat on one of the chairs near his classmate.

She was different, but then again, so was he.

Third year middle school students and good…_acquaintances _at the best.

Sakuno learned how to talk to him without blushing like a tomato or stuttering and he learned to talk to her in more than one word sentences that really shouldn't be considered as sentences.

Sakuno still loved him.

He wonders if she still does.

Lightning struck and Ryoma didn't miss the way she stiffened at the sound of thunder following it.

"I didn't know you're a member of the Arts Club" The teenage male stated after reading what looked like a banner in the making containing the letters A R T S. Sakuno turned to look at him and tilted her head, then it hit her.

"Oh. I'm not" Sakuno mumbled.

"Then what's with the banner?" Ryoma had the feeling he wouldn't like the answer. Damn, she was always too nice for her own good.

"I…uh, was helping a friend" The Ryuuzaki answered continuing on writing the letters. Pale hands carefully drew C, then L, followed by U then a B.

Ryoma made a tsk-ing sound at the back of his throat. "Friend? What is your _friend's _name?"

Sakuno sighed, "Taro"

It was silent for a while as Sakuno continued to design the banner and Ryoma continued to stare at in space.

"Some friend he is, leaving you with all the work" Ryoma crudely stated, leaning back on the chair. Damn, even his shirt under his polo was wet.

Sakuno didn't answer and Ryoma was actually in the mood to talk.

"Is he really a friend or someone random? In any case, you're too nice."

"What's wrong with being nice?" Sakuno snapped, her momentary anger getting the best of her. Ryoma's eyes hardened.

"There's nothing wrong with being nice, it's being **stupid **about being nice that's wrong" Ryoma answered. He was always sick to his stomach whenever some random stranger comes up to her for a favor or help and she'd always end up doing all the work. It was sickening watching people take advantage of her.

Sakuno reeled up, "I'm not stupid Ryoma-kun!" She stood up and faced Ryoma with a face that was angry and hurt.

Ryoma was on the roll, "Then why are you stuck here in the middle of the night making someone else's project with no means of getting home?"

Sakuno was stunned at Ryoma shouting, it just wasn't like him. He towered over her by a good 4 inches and his body build looked like it could swallow hers whole. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when she realized his point.

"I…you're right" Sakuno sat dejectedly and looked up to the male.

Ryoma let out a breath and sat back down. He suddenly felt dizzy.

"Ryoma-kun? Ryoma-kun? Ryoma-kun…."

Sakuno gently shook the tensai's shoulder and quickly drew it back at the heat of his skin. "Fever" Sakuno whispered then she took in his wet clothes and damp hair. What was he doing earlier? Maybe that was why he was acting so un-Ryoma-like…Sakuno swallowed her disappointment.

Sakuno stood up abandoning the project to see if she could get some clothes for Ryoma at the stock room when another hot hot hand grasped her hand.

"Don't leave" Ryoma mumbled in his fever dream and Sakuno stayed.

Today I'm going to say 'no'

Today I'm going to say 'no'

Today I'm going to say _'no' _

'_No'_

'_No' _

'_No!'_

"Okay"

**Post Notes: There WILL be a second part to this don't worry. Review! **


End file.
